


Welcome Home, Yuuri

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Home, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Russia, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, Victuuri Week 2017, victuuriwriters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg with Viktor, who has a surprise waiting for his love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. I love dorky humans being dorky and being in love.

It was the first time that Yuuri had flown without Viktor glued to his side since Moscow. Inevitably the flight was full of turbulence which unfortunately mixed with the anxiety rattling in Yuuri's stomach. Pulling his legs to him, Yuuri rested his back against the wall of the plane, taking up both of the first class seats available to him. He smiled remembering Viktor's insistence that if he couldn't fly cuddled up next to Yuuri than no one else would be allowed to either. Yuuri had tried to convince his ridiculous love that two regular seats were more than acceptable, but was now grateful that Viktor was impossible to fight with when he had made up his mind.

Everything was happening so fast. The decision to stay together as coach and skater, the decision to move to St. Petersburg together, and Yuuri switching his home rink without a second thought, all felt like lightening compared to the slow progression of their relationship to this point. It had taken Yuuri weeks to even admit his feelings about Viktor to himself, and longer to admit those same feelings to Viktor. Viktor had matched him every baby step for baby step, bringing them together in love and life at a pace that respected all the darkest parts of Yuuri. Now though, it felt like they were racing toward a finish line that neither of them had quite figured out.

Even spending as much time together as they did, Yuuri was worried that Viktor would finally become fed up with him when they lived in the same home. And shared the same bed, not just for a short time in hotels, but for real, and for every night for the rest of their lives. Yuuri couldn't contain the small squeak that escaped him as the thoughts started rushing into his mind, tumbling over themselves in clumsy haste to annihilate his sanity.

He had understood why Viktor had to return to St. Petersburg ahead of him. Yakov had been so understanding of the situation, almost to the point of being scary. Yuuri had written it off as Yakov being glad to have Viktor back amongst his skaters, while Viktor had joked about Yakov's overwhelming need to utter "I told you so" under his breath every time Viktor stumbled during practice. It had only been three days since Viktor had returned to Russia, but Yuuri felt as if they had been apart for far longer. He couldn't wait to be back to Viktor's side and start the newest chapter in their adventure.

Sleep eventually overtook Yuuri, bringing a relief from the onslaught of worrying. The remaining hours of the flight passed silently, his eyelids only opening when he was gently nudged by the flight attendant. Slowly lowering his legs he gave himself a minute to let the feeling return. He examined the snow on the runways, registering quickly how cold it must be outside based on the temperature of the double-layered glass of the window. As soon as the numbness was replaced with pins and needles, Yuuri moved to his feet, snagging his bag from the overhead bin and moving from the plane as fast as his sore legs could carry him.

Viktor waited impatiently for Yuuri. There was no need to worry about claiming baggage as most of Yuuri's things had arrived by mail within the past few days. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, begging his love to hurry back to his arms. Viktor knew the plane had landed, but continued to refresh his phone screen every few seconds out of nerves. Yuuri was finally here. In so many ways, Viktor felt as if their lives were finally going to begin, stepping forward as a committed couple in every way. He thought of nothing else over the days that they had spent apart and couldn't wait to drag Yuuri into his world and never let him escape.

The breath caught in his throat as he watched the mop of dark hair round the corner, glasses slightly askew on a flushed face. His heart hammered in its cavity, his entire body tingling with anticipation of being next to his love once again. When the brown eyes lifted to meet the blue ones, Viktor's heart left his body completely, slamming back into place in Yuuri's. His other half was finally within arms' reach and he couldn't hold back any longer. Throwing himself forward, Viktor hugged Yuuri tight enough to make him yelp from the force.

Yuuri thought he knew how much he missed Viktor, but he was so completely wrong. The arms wrapped around him now felt like home, in a way that would be impossible to explain to anyone else. This man was his anchor, no matter where they were in the world, as long as Viktor was there to hold him, Yuuri knew he would be fine.

"Ready to go home?" Viktor whispered, his voice conveying all of the excitement that Yuuri couldn't see on his face, which was buried deep in Yuuri's neck.

"I can't wait," Yuuri whispered back, choking on the words. They had a home of their own, Viktor was welcoming him into his world with open arms, and Yuuri had never felt happier in his life.

Heading to the car waiting for them outside of the doors, Yuuri sucked in his breath when the cold hit him. Viktor pushed him gently into the open door and into the heat of the car. He scolded himself for not bringing an extra coat for Yuuri. Although Yuuri's oversized brown coat looked warm, it was deceivingly thin and inadequate for the cold of Russian winter. Viktor made a mental note to make Yuuri try on all his coats once they arrived home. Lacing his gloved hand with Yuuri's, he smiled at his fiancé unable to contain the need to touch Yuuri to ensure that he was real. Three days had felt like an eternity and Viktor didn't plan to let Yuuri go any time soon.

As the car slowed, Viktor paid the driver and pulled a reluctant Yuuri from the warmth. "I promise, I'll make sure it is nice and warm upstairs." Viktor caught the innuendo in his voice and let the smile take over his face.

Yuuri hadn't missed it and felt his heart start to thud once again. Excitement, nerves, and arousal banged through Yuuri as they approached the door. His composure slipped away entirely when he heard the familiar bark on the other side. "Hi Makkachin!" Yuuri called through the thick wood while Viktor fumbled with his keys.

Yuuri's loving call to his furry companion caught Viktor off guard and made his knees feel weak. Turning, Viktor threw open the door as he grabbed Yuuri and swung him up into his arms. The blush on his fiancé's face was enough to drive him forward, into the apartment while carrying Yuuri in his arms like a brand new bride. Viktor smirked thinking that he would make Yuuri do this again once they were officially married.

"You are going to drop me!" Yuuri squealed, tightening his grip around Viktor's neck as Makkachin collided with Vitkor's thigh knocking him off balance toward the couch. All three landed in a tangled mess of fur and limbs, the humans laughing as Makkachin climbed all over them to lick and rub over any open skin. They stayed that way for several minutes, catching their breaths while Yuuri looked around his new home. There was a slight frown playing at his lips which caught Viktor's attention.

"Is there something wrong, Yuuri?" Viktor whispered, almost terrified to hear the answer.

"It doesn't look the same," Yuuri puzzled so quietly Viktor strained to hear him, "there's something different."

"Different than what?" Viktor was confused. Yuuri had never seen his apartment before and he had spent three days erasing the cold sterile feeling, replacing it with things that would remind Yuuri of Japan. There were Japanese plants that Viktor was sure would probably die in the Russian weather, but had placed around the room nonetheless at Minako's suggestion. There were pictures on the walls that Mari had printed and shipped to him, including Yuuri's family and his smaller version of Makkachin. Lastly, there were true touches of Yuuri's family. A screen from Yuuri's family's hot spring, which had been a gift from Yuuri's mother, and a set of dishes, which had been an heirloom passed down by Yuuri's father. Viktor was quite proud of all of his work, especially the surprise Yuuri had yet to see, and was quickly becoming disappointed with Yuuri's examination of the room.

"There was a spread about your apartment, it didn't look like this," Yuuri untangled himself and began to move around. As he approached the familiar looking screen, an even more familiar scent met his nose. "Wait, where is this from?" He ran his hands down the screen as Viktor approached him from behind wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"Your mom wanted us to have a bit of home here." Viktor kissed the back of Yuuri's neck. "And so did Minako," he waved a hand toward the plants, "and Mari," he pointed to the pictures, "and your father." His last wave was to the carefully stacked dishes on the dining room table. "A little bit of Hatsetsu in Russia. Your family is the best, my love." Viktor settled his cheek against Yuuri's back, relishing in the feeling of Yuuri. He had craved this feeling for three days and wasn't sure how he had lived without it for so long.

The tears in Yuuri's eyes were uncontrollable. His family had openly welcomed Viktor, and Yurio for that matter, and had been incredibly supportive of this move. Seeing each of them in the room with him, represented by their loving touches from so many miles away, made Yuuri feel things he couldn't describe.

"There's more," Viktor whispered, moving forward toward the bedroom and dragging Yuuri by the hand. As they stepped in the room, Viktor made sure to angle Yuuri toward one particular wall first. Throwing on the light, he grinned as Yuuri flat-out panicked.

There, in front of Yuuri's bright red face, was all of the Viktor memorabilia that Yuuri had collected. He knew it was his because there were a number of items with torn corners and little notes that Yuuri had made during the time that they had hung in his room. It was overpowering to see it all displayed in gold frames and glass boxes against the wall. It dawned on him that Viktor had acquired these items from his room somehow, and he made a quick mental note to kill Mari next time he saw her. "Um, so, this is…" Yuuri couldn't bring himself to look at Viktor, "why exactly?"

Viktor was resisting the urge to laugh. He had so many questions about the items Yuuri had collected and he couldn't wait to pester Yuuri about every detail. He took pity on his love though when he realized the level of embarrassment that Yuuri was spurting into the room. "Well, I thought it would be a good match for mine." Pushing Yuuri's shoulders, Viktor spun him around to face the opposite wall.

Plastered to this wall was an even more impressive collection of Yuuri's own face. He stepped back, confused as to where Viktor had managed to collect any sort of memorabilia of Yuuri. He had never seen half of the items hanging on the wall, and he was quick to whip his head back and forth between the two collections. "Where is all this stuff from? I haven't had nearly the publicity you have over the years." Yuuri was gawking at the framed posters, confused when he started noticing the trophies and medals. Turning back to the Viktor wall, he finally noticed that Viktor's accomplishments were also scattered amongst the pictures and collectibles.

"Yuuri, you sell yourself short," Viktor tossed his coat over a chair and sat gingerly on the side of the bed, "you would never believe the merchandise that has been created for you. Ever seen the Yuuri blow up doll? It is an American thing and quite obscene if I do say so myself. Although I was tempted," Viktor's smile faded as he watched Yuuri continue to gaze between the two walls. "You don't like it? I did it all by myself!" Viktor bounced forward like a kid excited to play with someone else's present. "I kept it in our bedroom so no one would have to see it but us unless you want them too." Now Viktor felt nervous. Maybe it was too much, maybe Yuuri hated pictures of himself, which wouldn't be an un-Yuuri-like thing to feel. The posters hadn't been hard to find and he had ordered a mixture of professional ones and fan created ones, but he should have known that Yuuri might have a problem staring at such a large image of himself. Daring to look up from his hands, Viktor tried again, "Yuuri?"

The soft sound of his name was a vulnerable cry into the room. Yuuri snapped out of his hypercritical daze, instantly seeing the room for what it was: their bedroom. A place where they would love and cherish each other where the rest of the world couldn't reach them. A safe place to exist both in success and failure, a haven to return to at the end of each day. Even if that isn't what Viktor had planned, that is what Yuuri saw, and it filled his heart to the brim, pushing all the anxiety out of him. No longer willing to control himself, Yuuri threw his coat over Viktor's and launched himself into Viktor's arms.

"So you like it?" Viktor laughed between kisses, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist and sinking back into the bed.

"I love it." Yuuri whispered against Viktor's ear, gently rubbing his nose against the outside, "and I love you."

Viktor grinned against Yuuri's neck, squeezing him tight. "Welcome home, Yuuri."


End file.
